The Lost Art Of Keeping A Secret
by Nenada2012
Summary: Set around the s3 opener.  Slightly AU in that Claudette's promotion was never delayed.    All characters   Shawn Ryan/FX, I'm just playing puppetmaster and fluff-maker.  Title   Queens Of The Stone Age.  Dutch's new partner stirs up the past for Lem.
1. Chapter 1

She tilted her head up a little, looked up at the Barn. They said it used to be a church. She could see the residue of a holy building; stained glass windows shimmered under the bright sunlight, depicting revelatory scenes that bought peace to some, war to others.

Taking off her shades she walked into the yard; it was empty save for one abandoned car. A Latino man in handcuffs was on the ground, struggling against a tall, broad officer who had one knee in the man's back.

"Sir, settle down!" a female officer implored him, holding his arm, trying to drag him up.

"Danny, I got this."

"I know. Sir, please, on your feet!"

Danny looked up and saw her. She acknowledged her with a nod, and the new girl held up her hand in response.

"It's not always like this," Danny said as the Latino man was finally pulled to his feet.

"I've seen worse." She replied with a smile.

She began to walk quickly because she knew they were on the move behind her.

Pushed through the outer doors and approached reception.

"I'm here to see Captain Wyms." She held up her badge and was waved through. One of the officers picked up the phone.

"Visitor for you, Captain Wyms." He put the phone down and pointed towards the inner sanctum of the station.

"She's on her way."

Walking in, she was hit by a wall of sweating heat. It was a hive of activity. Detectives buzzing around holding sheets of paper, taking calls on the telephone. Some seemed bound to their desks, pouring over photographs and statements. She felt her heart racing; _this_ is why she was here. For the thrill of the chase. Then the slow piecing together of the jigsaw before finally you had your collar and were bold with satisfaction.

She stood by the doors that led into the office, watching, waiting.

Finally she was approached. It was Captain Wyms. She recognised her from the photos in the paper announcing her ascension to leader.

"I'm Captain Claudette Wyms," she said in a measured voice. There was a hint of a smile but nothing open; just a latent curiosity. Her arms were folded across her chest.

"It's so good to finally meet you. I'm Kate. Kate McGowan?" she offered, holding out her hand. Claudette looked at it, and then back at Kate's face.

"Ah, the new girl. You're early," Claudette said, and turned away, started to walk towards the staircase at the back. Kate guessed she was expected to follow, and she did, struggling to catch up with the fast moving captain.

"I like you already."

* * *

><p>"Dutch, come in."<p>

Detective Holland 'Dutch' Wagenbach stood at the door of Captain Wyms office. He looked at the two of them curiously; Claudette waved him in and slowly he strolled over to them.

"Claudette. You wanted to see me?"

"This is Kate. Kate McGowan. I've assigned her as your new partner."

"Your replacement?" he asked, looking from Claudette to Kate. Kate smiled tentatively; Dutch had his hands in his pockets and seemed to be waiting for either of them to speak. He made no moves to introduce himself.

"Indeed." Claudette gestured to Kate and Dutch held out his hand.

"This is Detective Wagenbach." Claudette said. He nodded.

"Where're you from?" was his first question.

"Just transferred from Hollywood Division."

"Oh yeah?" This seemed to pique his interest, and he sat down next to her.

"Traffic? Robbery?"

"Homicide," Kate said, nodding. He smiled; his face lit up.

"Interesting. McGowan, McGowan…you were involved in the Glockman case, right? Didn't you put forward the initial theory?"

"I played my part," Kate said. Dutch settled back in his chair.

"Much as I'm enjoying this mutual bonding, you two can continue this down in the Barn. I've got something for you," Claudette said, handing Dutch a pink slip of paper. He took it and looked down at it, his eyes skimming it quickly.

"Possible home invasion turned homicide on West and Grove."

He stood up, and Kate followed.

"Kate?" Claudette called as she was at the door. She turned back, walked over to Claudette.

"He's a good detective but more importantly, a good friend. Look out for him."

* * *

><p>"Christ," Kate muttered, staring down at the body of Collette Ridley. She was slumped over on the floor, her hair matted with congealed blood. Part of her forehead had been emulsified and Kate could see patches of skull where the skin and flesh had been reduced to nothing.<p>

Dutch stood beside her, surveying the scene. He rubbed his hand over his face.

"Home invasion that turned nasty?"

"Aren't home invasions nasty by nature anyway?"

"True," he said, and began to circle Collette.

"What are you thinking?"

Kate followed him round. Looked at the scene from every angle she could.

"She's been sat up. Look," she said, pointing at a thin, weeping trail of blood leading to the couch.

"See that photo above her head? Glass is broken but it's sitting there well positioned…where it's meant to be. Like it's been put back. Suggests a sentimentality."

"I like it," Dutch said walking back around more quickly this time. She could feel his energy building; his long legs propelled him at speed as he wrung his hands.

"That would fit with no broken doors or window. ME can clear this, let's head back to the Barn and start phoning round."

They walked back to the car and Kate climbed into the passenger seat.

"You've got good instincts."

Kate pulled her seatbelt and popped it into place as Dutch started the engine.

"Years of practice."

"How long you been in the job?"

"Nine years."

"Goodness, only had you down as a baby."

"I'm an experienced detective," Kate said quietly, watching the streets of Farmington pass her by. Men stood on street corners, cars honked their horns in frustration, music blared from every building, mingling and creating a new rhythm, one that was unique to the place.

"Oh, I know," Dutch said. "I just had you down as young."

"Twenty nine is young," Kate said. Dutch smiled.

"Wait 'til you hit thirty. That's when your back starts to creak when you bend down

and you put the salt in the fridge and the milk in the cupboard."

"Oh, I can't wait."

Soon they were back at the station, striding in and heading to Dutch's desk. Kate stood next to it; bare, a new canvas ready for her to make her mark on it.

"She's got two daughters and an Aunt living in the area. I'll phone them, you call in her phone records. Computer's over there," Dutch instructed. He sat down in his chair, pen in his mouth, and opened the case file.

Kate followed to where he was pointing. There was an elderly- looking computer pushed up against a pillar. She walked up to it and shook the mouse. It froze and she waited as the screensaver disappeared, melting into the database search page. She began to type Collette's name. She could hear footsteps all around her. Phones ringing. The jingle of the cage as agitated prisoners let their fury be known.

"S'cuse me," a voice said from behind her. She heard feet stopping. It was a he; and this he sounded familiar. Her stomach lurched.

"When you're done can you give me a heads up?"

She didn't want to turn around. Because she knew if she did, she would see Curtis Lemansky standing there and in truth, she couldn't be sure how she would react.

"Hey?" he pushed. Kate closed her eyes, took a breath. Turned her face around a little.

"Sure."

He hesitated, and she heard the confusion in his voice when he finally spoke.

"I'm Curtis Lemansky. You're new?"

She typed the 'y' of Ridley and hit the enter key to print. Gripping the edge of the computer desk, she forced herself to turn around.

Curtis' eyes widened a little as he took in this face he knew so well. If he was surprised, then she was utterly shell-shocked. The last person she had expected to see here was _Curtis_; hell, she had even asked around and been told that he didn't work at Farmington anymore. Her breathing came a little faster. She waited for him to speak.

"Kate. What are you doing here?"

"I just transferred from Hollywood."

"Oh. You're Dutch's new partner?"

She nodded and turned around. Picked up the printout of Collette's phone records and stepped aside.

"It's all yours," she said, and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit man. Kate?"

Vic, Shane and Ronnie were playing poker as they waited for one of Vic's CI's to get in touch with a location for their planned bust. There was money to be made from this bust; a hella lot. Fifty k of drugs that they could quietly siphon away and stockpile if they wanted. Even though they had the Money Train under their belt, Shane especially still wanted more.

"Yeah. She's just transferred." Lem picked up his football from the table and started throwing it back and forth between his hands.

"Awkward much," Shane said. "Who'd have thunk it? Sugartits back in our midst." He laughed, Vic smiled. Ronnie just looked confused.

"Hey man. Don't."

"What?" Shane said incredulously. "She has got a sweet pair of titties. You should know that better than any of us."

"I said quit," Lem said quietly, tossing his football at Shane. It hit Shane in the back of the head. Shane recoiled quickly, rubbing the injured spot.

"Fuck you."

"Who's Sugartits?" Ronnie asked.

"Kate." Lem corrected.

"Kate." Ronnie said.

"Ah, she used to work with Lemonhead over at Sherwood in East. They were partners. If you know what I'm sayin'," Vic added with a wink in Lem's direction.

"You guys, carry on-"

"Ah, c'mon Lem. That's it, it's out of my system now." Vic held up his hands to placate his friend and Lem nodded, satisfied.

"What happened?" Ronnie asked.

"Stuff," Lem said vaguely. He collected his football from the floor and sat on the couch, spinning the ball on his knee.

Vic's phone rang and they all looked at one another.

* * *

><p>Kate and Dutch walked behind Danny and Julian as they hauled Collette's son in law in and took him up to the desk to book him in.<p>

"Good work, detectives," Claudette said, watching as his details were taken. Julian patted him down and he was led to the cage.

"Thanks, Captain."

The two of them walked over to their desks and sat down at their respective places. It was dark outside now; pushing nine o'clock. Kate began to pack up her bag.

"Leaving already?"

She looked at Dutch and nodded.

"My work here is done," she said with a small smile.

"I was thinking, perhaps we could go and grab some dinner and dissect the day's events. I mean, I know this great little Chinese place down on the corner of Seventh. Does amazing beef in black bean sauce."

Kate zipped up her purse and hauled it over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Farmington's still a bit of a mystery to me. It'd be nice to have the guided tour."

"OK," Dutch said, smiling as he stood up. He pushed a couple of files into a drawer and picked up his jacket.

"I'll drive?"

"No," Kate said, "I live about five minutes walk from Seventh. I'll park at home then walk down. Do you want to leave your car at mine?"

Dutch considered her with his eyes and she felt herself growing hot under his gaze. He was tall, with broad shoulders. He stood with his hands on his hips and for a brief moment she found herself wondering how fast those hips could go.

"Hell, why not? Let's go wild," he said, and the two of them walked out together, with Dutch calling his goodbyes as he went.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lem," Danny said, sitting down next to him at the table in the break room. He held up his hand in reciprocation.<p>

"I heard Shane's good news. Shocker, huh?"

"I know. I mean I'm surprised he managed to find someone who had a strong enough stomach to let him do that to her," Lem said, swallowing his food. Danny laughed and stood up again. She took out a bowl of salad from the fridge and took it over to the counter.

"Hey, is that Dutch with the new girl?"

Lem stood up and walked over to Danny. The break room window looked out over the yard, and the two of them watched Kate and Dutch walking across towards their cars. They were talking, laughing. They stopped at Kate's car. She leaned against it and looked up at him as he told her something.

"Hmm."

"Hmm?" Danny repeated with a small smile on her face.

"She's called Kate," he said, reaching over and pulling apart two strips of blind to get a better view.

"Oh yeah? I saw her this morning, she watched me and Julian bring in Enrique. She seems to be getting on great with Dutch."

"Yeah, she's pretty easy to get along with."

"You know her?"

Lem shrugged, letting the blind fall closed again and turning around. He folded his arms and leaned his back against the counter.

"You dated?" Danny pushed.

"You're too perceptive for my liking, Sofer." Lem exhaled, rubbing his hands over his face.

"For a while, yeah," Lem continued.

"Awkward."

"You're telling me," Lem said, walking back to the table and resuming his seat. He picked up his hamburger and began to pick it apart, lifting the bun and drawing out the pickles. He put them on his plate and then pushed it aside.

"_Lemansky._" Danny said reproachfully.

"What? Hey, I'm pickleist. We all have our flaws," Lem said, holding up his reconstructed burger and smiling. Danny shook her head.

* * *

><p>"It's nice," Kate said in a non-committal tone. It was a dive. She could see dirt clinging to the skirting boards; her glass was laden with finger smears; the tablecloth stained from goodness knows how many dinners. She smiled tightly.<p>

"The food's good, trust me."

Dutch picked up and studied his menu.

"So tell me, how did you get into this whole insane world of law enforcement?"

Kate steeled herself, ready to give the speech she reeled out whenever she met a fellow cop for the first time and was asked in inevitable question.

"I started off at the Met in London when I was nineteen. It wasn't what I expected; all about justice with the criminal in mind rather than the victim. So I came out to LA, signed up." She shrugged. "The rest as they say is history."

"The Met? That's fascinating," Dutch said, leaning in a little.

"I've thought many times about doing a stint at the Met. I think I'd fit in well."

"It's an experience, I'll give you that. I was lucky though. My dad, he was the commissioner there for ten years. He gave me my lucky break and my passion for the job."

"McGowan…you mean Jack McGowan? He's your dad?"

Kate smiled at the sound of someone else saying her father's name. No one knew his name around here; she missed people knowing who she meant when she mentioned him, being able to relive him which was the next best thing to having him here.

"That's my dad."

Dutch sat back, shaking his head in disbelief.

"That man was amazing. He pushed the South East Strangler case, stopping it becoming another Ripper catastrophe."

"I remember that case. I was about ten. It really consumed him. I mean, it devoured his life, Dutch. And by proxy mine. I barely saw him for three months. When I did he would be unshaven, red-eyed, but brimming with energy because he was hanging on for the next lead."

"I wish I'd had an inspiration like that," Dutch said, tapping the menu on his palm absent-mindedly.

"Oh yeah? What are your folks like?"

"Average," he said quickly, and sighed.

"It takes guts to be average. I admire it," Kate reasoned, and Dutch looked at her strangely.

"To settle for a life that's average. Takes balls."

"Sure," Dutch said sardonically.

"Anyway, you ready to order?"

Kate nodded and Dutch looked out, caught the eye of a waiter and gestured for him to come over. The waiter wasn't the only one whose attention he got, though.

"Oh look, it's the Dipshit Team," he muttered, rolling his eyes. There at the door stood Vic, Shane, Lem and two men Kate didn't recognise. Her whole body flushed cold when she saw them start to walk over, Vic leading. She noticed Lem lingering at the back.

"Dutch Boy!" Vic greeted him, before turning to look at Kate.

"Heard you'd come over to the dark side, Kate," Vic said with a smile. She hadn't seen him in a long time; he looked different somehow. Older of course, but there was something else she couldn't put her finger on.

"Couldn't resist."

"Oh, this is Tevon and Ronnie. Part of the Strike Team," he said, standing aside. Kate shook the two men's hands.

"You remember Shane?"

"How could I not?"

She saw Tevon and Ronnie suppressing smiles as Shane nodded in recognition.

"And Lem? I think you know Curtis," Vic said, smiling. She looked at his eyes; they were sparkling, mischievous, and she knew instantly this was more about winding Lem up than saying hello to her. Lem didn't make any moves to come forward, to see her; he just stood there with his hands in his pockets, eyes flickering from her to Dutch and back again.

"We're just leaving so feel free to take on our table. Right, Dutch?" she said, standing up. Dutch shot her a bemused expression and then started to stand up, collecting his keys and wallet from the table.

"Sure. Nice to see you boys."

"Bye kids. Have a nice night."

The streets were strangely deserted when they stepped outside; Farmington looked ghostly and ethereal bathed in the sickly glow of neon and street lights.

"Hey, what was that all about?"

"I really don't want to get into it. Dutch, I'm sorry for upping and leaving like that. Let me cook you dinner at mine? We can chat some more?"

His only answer was to gesture for her to walk on and lead the way.

"I cook a mean stir fry. If you put plenty of soy sauce in it gives it flavour, bite," Kate said, uncapping two bottles of beer and handing one to Dutch.

"Oh no," he said, holding his hands up, "Don't think it would look too good if I was caught over the limit. Being police and all."

"I can put you in a taxi." She offered, and he considered it for a moment. Looked at the beer bottle.

"What is this?"  
>"European beer. Real beer," she said with a smirk. "Taste it."<p>

Reluctantly he took the bottle and put it to his mouth. He tipped it up and took a small swallow.

"Not bad."

He held up his bottle and she gently bumped hers against his. She took a swig and then put it down on the counter. She began pulling ingredients out of the cupboards and fridge. Took a long, thin knife from the drawer and collected a chopping board from a hook on the wall.

"Can I help you with anything, Kate?"

"You can chop the peppers. But slice them thinly; and I _mean_ thinly," she said, pointing her knife at him. Then her face broke into a smile and she handed him the knife and moved aside, grabbing the frying pan and thinly covering the base in oil.

"Your theory today was pretty leftfield but so on the money."

"I've been wrong before and I'll be wrong again. But usually, the answer's there the moment you walk into the room," she said, throwing mushrooms and diced chicken into the pan. It sizzled, a satisfying sound, and Dutch watched her reach for more ingredients.

"I mean, it's pretty distasteful, the stuff they get away with. The way they trample over the crime scene? So ridiculous!" Dutch exclaimed, taking a mouthful of his third beer.

"I thought I was the only one that watched those shows to pick them apart," Kate laughed, sitting back and running her hands through her hair.

"You know, Kate, I've never clicked with a partner like this so quickly. I mean, Claudette's great, fantastic at her job, but she's so…"

"Closed?" Kate offered, and Dutch nodded emphatically.

"I have before," Kate said, finishing off her own drink. "Once."

"Lemansky?"

Kate looked at him sharply.

"Sorry. Touchy subject?"

"A little," Kate admitted, and stood up. She walked over to the fridge and retrieved two more beers. When she opened the second one it began to bubble over with foam, and she cursed as she rushed it to the sink.

"Everything alright?"

She poured a little of the foam into the sink.

"Fine," she shouted back, and began to walk backwards. Bumping straight into Dutch. She whirled around and saw that he was standing close, looking down at her. She knew that look, and she couldn't deny she was pleased to see it.

"Yes?" she said. Wordlessly, Dutch took the beers from her hands and placed them on the counter. Slowly, he turned back to her and moved a little closer. Leaned down. She closed her eyes and waited for it to happen; she started to breathe heavily in anticipation, at the feel of his body so close and yet not touching her. It had been so long since a man had wanted, touched her.

When he kissed her she felt a heat spreading through her body. His lips were firm against hers; pressing, wanting and needing her response. She slipped her arms around his waist and let her tongue meet with his, kissing frantically, recklessly.

The next thing she knew he had picked her up and her legs were around his waist. She could feel his erection pressing against her and she ground her hips a little, down onto him. He moaned against her lips and began to walk with her in his arms. He dropped her on the couch and lay on top of her, fingers fumbling at her shirt buttons. She unbuckled his belt as she felt his hand slip down, reaching inside her panties.

"Fuck, you're wet," he whispered into her ear, and she simply arched her body into him in response.

When he pushed himself inside her all of that tension slipped away; she groaned, melting back into the sofa. He started to move and it hurt a little; it had been so long she had half-expected her virginity to have grown back. But soon she matched his rhythm, thrusting her hips upwards to meet his.

"I'm-" he managed before she felt his whole body tense; his speed disappeared and she felt him release inside her as he moaned. His lips found her neck and he kissed as he recovered himself. She ran her hands up and down his back.


	3. Chapter 3

Lem watched her walk across the yard. She looked tired but she was smiling. She was beautiful; dark hair suited her. It had been such a shock to the see the change in her since he'd last seen her, since they'd broken up. But he could see it suited her.

He hadn't envisaged being stood in the shadows, watching her when he woke up this morning. But here he was. He just didn't like the way Dutch was sniffing around her.

Sure enough, the man himself pulled up a few seconds later. He stepped out of the car and surveyed the station before he started walking.

"Kate!" he shouted when he saw her. She turned and caught sight of him, smiled.

"Good morning, Detective Wagenbach," she said.

"Same to you, Detective McGowan. Nice evening?"

They paused at the door as they Dutch retrieved his ID card and fixed it around his neck. Lem saw the look that passed between them. A secret knowledge. A look he had shared with Kate himself.

Besides, he had seen them at that cesspit on Seventh having dinner.

"Good," Kate said, smiling up at him. They were standing close. Lem closed his eyes, took a deep breath. It had been two years; he had no right to her. Hell, he didn't even have a place in her life anymore. They hadn't spoken since she had transferred to the Barn, except exchanging niceties beside the computer.

He waited a minute or two before they walked in and then followed. Made straight for the Strike Team room, head down. When he arrived only Vic was there, and he was grateful.

"Hey Vic."

Vic looked up from his file and nodded his head. Lem sat down opposite him. Folded his hands and rested them on the table.

"You alright man?"

"Good," Lem said. "What you reading?"

"Oh, Dutch passed it on to me. Information about a possible gang vendetta that might spill over into civilian territory."

Vic rolled his eyes, threw the file back on the table.

"His words, not mine. So how're things with you and Detective McGowan?"

"Non-existent. Ancient history, boss," Lem said with a wave of his hand.

"Hurts, don't it?"

"Huh?"

Vic sat up straighter in his chair, leaned towards his friend.

"Seeing someone you love with someone else."

"I don't love Kate," Lem said quickly, shaking his head.

"C'mon. Buddy. You forget I know exactly what went down between you two."

"Ancient. History," Lem repeated in a measured voice, accentuating both words.

"Besides, she's not with-"

"You're a smart guy, Lem. Kate hides it well but you know. And as for Dutch, fuck, his smug fuckin' face reeks of 'I've just scored with the new girl'."

"Don't, man."

"Talk to her. 'Cos if that's not bugging you, then what is. Surely it can't be our footless Armenians. Don't let _them_ sweat you," Vic said emphatically, looking right into Lem's eyes.

"Focus on what's really important. Before it's too late."

* * *

><p>Kate turned the wheel and they pulled into West Shields. She bought the car to a halt a block from the crime scene they were expected at.<p>

"Hey. You OK?" Dutch asked, touching her arm. She gripped the wheel with her hands and leaned forward, resting her head on it.

"Kate?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm just…last night was…strictly a one off, because I've not got the time-"

"I'm under no illusions, Kate," Dutch said seriously. She looked at him, and he was looking across at her, unsmiling. Uncertain.

"What we did doesn't need to infringe on our professional relationship."

"Infringe?" Kate said quickly, sitting up.

"We fucked last night and you're throwing a thesaurus at me?"

"No-"

"You were _inside me_ last night," she said, dropping her voice to a whisper and looking around.

"Now we're sitting here as though nothing happened? I've only known you a goddamn day!"

"You weren't complaining."

Kate stopped, took a deep breath.

"Why is that _always_ a man's first line of defence," she started.

"And you were all smiles this morning. Kate, we satisfied a carnal need last night and this morning we're both happier for it," Dutch challenged, shifting slightly so that he was facing her.

"Nothing has to be different."

"Right," Kate agreed in an exasperated voice.

"Whatever, Dutch," she said and climbed out of the car. He watched her walk away and disappear around the corner.

They didn't crack this case in a day. A shooting in the backroom of a Korean-run grocery store; a bundle of witness but no one with anything solid. At half eight whilst Dutch was upstairs conferring with Claudette, Kate quietly packed up her things and walked out to her car.

The knock on the door came at ten thirty.

"Dutch," she said, sighing.

"Leave it. It's done."

"Can I come in?"

With a shrug she let him into her home and followed him into the lounge.

"We were damn good, right?"

She stared at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Well we didn't get the bad guy in twelve hours if that's what you mean."

"No," he said, walking towards her.

"Last night." He put his arm around her waist, looked around her home.

"We were good on the couch. The bed. Up against the wall," he said quietly, his hand moving up to her neck, fingers running through into her hair. Kate closed her eyes, breath hitching in her throat. When he kissed her and began to walk her backwards towards her bedroom, she didn't resist.

She woke up in the morning with Dutch's leg over her. A dead weight. She tried to move without unsettling him; got as far as sitting up before his eyes flickered open.

"Oh," was all he said, sitting up and running his hand through his hair.

"Hey," Kate said. She untangled herself from Dutch and the bed, pulling a sheet with her and wrapping it around her naked body.

"Shower, if you want," she said, grabbing her clothes out of the wardrobe and heading for the door.

"I'll use the other bathroom."

"Sure," he said and she left the room as quickly as she could. She heard the water running. Safe in the knowledge that he was occupied, she crumpled to the bathroom floor and began to cry.

* * *

><p>Curtis was the first person she saw when she walked through the doors of the Barn. She had washed as best she could; but she could still smell Dutch's citrus cologne on her skin, in her hair.<p>

"Hey," she said, offering him a small smile as he walked past.

"Kate-" he said, moving to block her path. She looked at him; the same Curtis she had loved, had been naked with and planned to build her life with. He still caught her attention, still made her feel weak.

"Lem!" Dutch called. Kate cringed inside.

"What's up, Dutch?" Lem said, nonplussed, turning his attention to Dutch.

"Any breakthroughs on that file I gave Vic?"

"I haven't seen him yet today."

Dutch frowned, put his hands in his pockets.

"Well it's pretty important."

"Yeah, and so are all the other cases we're runnin'. Be patient, Dutch Boy."

"Hey, asshole. Don't talk your crap to me."

"Hey _asshole_," Lem said, and walked towards Dutch. His mouth was a concentrated line of anger. He stopped as close as he could bear to be to Dutch.

"Wait your turn, bitch."

"Sure, OK, calm down," Dutch instructed, his face reading uncertainty.

"Thinkin' you're the big I am because your old partner is Captain. Walkin' around like your shit don't stink."

"Well let it all out, Lemansky, why don't you?"

"Lem! Don't waste your time. Dutch Boy," Vic said, approaching from reception.

"I'm on to it. Now if you're gonna circle each other like a pair of cocks take it outside. Otherwise, simmer down."

"Whatever man," Lem said, shaking his head. He turned and walked away, slamming the door of the Strike Team room so hard a pile of files from the desk next to it dislodged and slithered to the floor.

"I need that man's head in the game," Vic said quietly, pointing his thumb behind him to where Lem had just been.

"Don't fuck with my team. 'Cos I _will _fuck with you if you do," he said, his eyes wide, his face close to Dutch. Kate saw Dutch flinch and Vic looked at Kate quickly. Looked back at Dutch. Smirked.

"We cool?"

"Cool," Dutch said and Vic walked away.

Everyone was looking. Kate could feel the heat of humiliation spreading on her face and she could barely manage to walk out with her head held high. But she did, and it was only when she got to the yard outside that she allowed herself to collapse against the side of the car.

"Kate, ignore them," Dutch shouted as he approached her. He was soon beside her and his arm was on hers but she shrugged him off.

"I thought we discussed this yesterday," he said in a quiet but forceful voice.

"We did. But I'm still uncomfortable with it. We're walking some very blurry lines, Dutch."

She stared at him in the face for as long as she could bear. Images of his face above her, the feel of his body pushed against hers swathed her and she had to drop her gaze to her feet to recover herself.

"Shit," Dutch exclaimed, running his hand down his face and turning away from her. When he looked back, he was a little more composed. She knew he was going to speak, but she got in there first.

"Forget my address and don't bother me outside of work."

* * *

><p>"Kate, right?"<p>

Kate looked up from her locker and smiled. The officer she had seen in the yard on her first day was standing by a block of lockers beside the door. She sat down on the bench and began unlacing her boots, replacing them with some sneakers. She was already back in her regular clothes.

"I'm Danny Sofer. You saw me and my partner Julian pulling in Enrique?"

"That's right."

"So how's it going?"

Kate slammed her locker door shut and turned the key. She didn't know how to answer; how _was_ it going? On the plus side, she had cracked one case and was making some progress on another. Building up her professional reputation slowly. But on the other? She'd slept with her partner on their first day of working together and now she was freaking out.

"Good," Kate said, managing half a smile.

"I saw Dutch and Lemansky goin' at it earlier."

"Yeah."

"You get on well with Dutch, huh?"

"Well enough, Danny. So how long you been here?"

"A few years. I've just come back from a…sabbatical, shall we say."

Kate picked up her purse from the floor and hooked it over the shoulder. The strap was twisted and as she settled it on her it upturned, spilling out the contents.

"Shit," she cursed, bending down to retrieve her possessions.

"Here, let me," Danny offered, rushing over and crouching down beside her. Danny collected up a lipstick and some loose change. She reached over and picked up a rolled bundle of material. Held it in her hand and stared at it strangely.

"This is Dutch's." She said slowly, looking at Kate.

"Oh, yeah," Kate said, standing up and shoving everything back into her purse.

"I'm just looking after it for him."

Danny stood up and held it out. She had a wry look on her face; her mouth was set in a serious line but her eyes were sparkling with being one step ahead.

"From yesterday."

"Damn," Kate said, sighing. She slumped down onto the bench beside her locker, head in her hands. Danny sat down beside her and pressed the tie into Kate's hand.

"You slept with Dutch?"

Reluctantly Kate nodded. Danny laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Oh, I'm not judging. I've nearly been there before myself." She nudged Kate, and Kate looked at her.

"What's he like?" she mouthed, smiling.

"Don't ask me that," Kate said, looking down and laughing.

"As good as Lemansky?"

"God, do you know everything?"

"I try," Danny said. She looked out across the locker room, clasping her hands together.

"I can't get a man for love nor money. And you've got two," Danny said with a sigh. Kate shook her head.

"Oh, me and Curtis…ancient history."

"Sure," Danny said, raising her eyebrows as she stood up. Julian poked his head around the doorway before she could say anymore.

"Danny. You wanna walk out with me?"

"Sure, Julian. Catch you later," she said to Kate, and walked out.

* * *

><p>Kate interviewed more witnesses from the grocery store shooting all day and by the end of it her head was pounding. Every face looked the same, every word made no sense. She signed off the last witness statement she had completed and filed it with the others, than sat back in her chair. The station was empty almost; prisoners had been transported to stations with a bigger capacity and most of the staff had gone home. As she looked around, she saw it, and she knew what was going to happen before it did. But she couldn't stop it.<p>

Curtis strode across the station towards the Strike Team room just as Dutch stepped off the last stair from the staircase towards Claudette's office. Both walked, heads down until at the last moment Curtis looked up and saw Dutch. He kept walking until they collided. Dutch was thrown back a little, and he dropped the stack of papers he was carrying. They slithered to the floor, creating a wave of white.

"Lemansky, those were in a very specific order. Pick them up."

"Make me," Curtis challenged, throwing up his arms in defiance.

"Don't start all this bullshit again."

"Why not. C'mon," Lem said, biting his lip.

"Jealous, huh?" Dutch said with a smirk. Kate put her head in her hands; she wasn't sure if she could bare this. And yet it was all her making. She wanted to disappear; to vanish and take everything she had created with her.

"Of what?"

"Let's just let it go, huh Lem?"

"Jealous of what?"

"Me fucking your ex girlfriend," Dutch said with a smile on his face. Lem had grabbed Dutch's collar before he could say anymore. He pushed him backwards, backwards until Dutch slammed against the wall, knocking the breath out of him.

"Say that again, prick. Say it! Tell me, does your girlfriend know about the situation? Maybe I'll just drop her a nice little phone call. What you got to say about that?"

Lem twisted his fingers harder as he spoke, becoming more and more enraged. Kate stared at the scene in front of her; her body ran cold as she replayed Lem's words in her head.

_Girlfriend. _Girlfriend?

"Lem, let it _go_!" Shane shouted as he appeared from behind the Strike Team door. He sprinted over and hauled his friend away from Dutch. Lem seemed to have lost all of his fight; he sagged against Shane.

"Wagenbach, Lemansky! Asses up here now!" Claudette boomed. Everyone looked up at her; she was standing outside the door of her office, her hands on the railings as she looked over. Reluctantly they both went.


	4. Chapter 4

She barely spoke to Dutch the next few days, and he reciprocated. She could see the red welts around his neck and his stoic silence was defensive. She knew. She had been there before herself.

She didn't see Curtis either; she had heard he'd been suspended but no one had confirmed it to her. She didn't really speak anyone at the Barn after that. She had intended to come in, do her job and keep her head down. It may have been a little late but she still did it anyway, because it was the only way she could force herself to come into work knowing what people probably thought of her.

Despite not seeing him, and his supposed suspension, she still found herself looking for Curtis when she arrived every morning. They had been together for two years, he was the man she would have put her career on hold for. Given her life for. Whispers had been circulating around Sherwood that he was going to propose. Two weeks later he was breaking up with her, telling her that he needed to focus on his work.

She missed his arms holding her. She missed him; coming home at night, climbing into bed and finding his warm body there. She always melted into him.

"Detective McGowan."

Claudette was standing over her desk, hands folded over her chest as she surveyed what she saw.

"Follow me up to my office please," she said. "Now," she added needlessly.

Kate had a feeling she wouldn't escape the whole escapade unscathed. She followed and when they entered the office, Claudette shut the door carefully behind her.

"Nice show the other day."

"I'm really sorry-"

"I understand you and the Strike Team members have…_history_…hence the brawling in my station?" Claudette asked, her voice hard. She sat on the edge of her desk, one leg swinging slightly like a metronome.

"I know Vic and Shane from various other posts."

"And Lemansky?" Claudette asked, one eyebrow raised. Her tone demanded an answer, a correct answer at that.

"We have personal history. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Now's not the time to be prim and proper, Miss McGowan," Claudette said with a laugh.

"Especially not after what I saw."

She stood up and regarded Kate. Whatever she was trying to say was obviously difficult, because she took a couple of breaths, her mouth poising itself to say something and then letting it fade.

"I have my suspicions. About the Strike Team," Claudette began, tapping a pen against her fingers as she walked over to the large window that looked out onto the Barn.

"Meaning?"

"They're dirty. I think," she said, walking back over to Kate and resuming her seat.

"No, I know. They're a smear on my station but thanks to our previous Captain, they're going to be a bitch to get rid of." Claudette leaned in, her eyes unflinching.

"I assume I can trust you to come to me if you hear any whispers?"

"Actually, Captain Wyms, I've been meaning to come and see you. I've got something to ask you before I give you an answer on that," Kate said evenly, looking at her boss. Claudette smiled.

"Yes?"

"I'd like a transfer please."

"A transfer?" Claudette laughed, but stopped when she realised Kate was being serious.

"Really? Because of what happened with Dutch and Lemansky?"

"Partly," Kate answered. "I feel like I've breezed into Farmington and made a show of myself. I'd like a fresh start."

"Well," Claudette said, standing up and circling her desk until she reached her chair.

"I wasn't expecting that. Another transfer, McGowan? Won't look good on your records."

"Farmington wasn't a transfer. It was an invitation," Kate answered quickly, looking down at her hands.

"I can't say I'll be glad to see you go. You've got me some good results. And you worked well with Dutch, despite…" Claudette said, tailing off with a wave of her hand. Kate felt her cheeks reddening.

"I'll see what's available around the area. I assume you don't want to move states?"

"No Captain."

"And if you hear any whispers…?"

"Yes, Captain Wyms."

"I'll draw up the paperwork, then. You are dismissed," Claudette said and turned away a little, waving her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate sat at her desk, replaying the meeting with Claudette in her mind.

She couldn't imagine Curtis being a dirty cop. It didn't fit with him; he had morals. Work upset him at times; he hadn't developed the stone heart that some of her previous colleagues had.

"Just been phoned in."

Dutch held out an incident report to her from across his desk. She took it and read.

"I think it's related to the gang tip I received. Enrique Scolato. Will you, uhm, go follow that up with Mackay?"

"Why me?" Kate challenged, keeping her eyes fixed on the piece of paper between her fingers.

"Because I don't really feel like getting thrown against a wall today," Dutch said with a falsely bright smile.

Without another word, Kate took the piece of paper in her hands and walked over to the Strike Tea room. She knocked.

"Oh. Hey, Dutch Girl," Shane said with a smirk when he opened the door. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Vic around?"

"Sure. Hey Vic, Dutch Girl's here to see you!" he shouted behind him, pulling the door open to let her through.

Vic was sitting at the table beside Ronnie. Tevan was nowhere to be seen, and without Lem as well, the team looked utterly depleted.

"What?"

"Just wondering if you'd had a chance to look at that file? We got a tip about a possible shooting being planned during the Almater Street festival," she

said, handing him the piece of paper.

"Dutch send you in?"

"Any info?" she asked, ignoring his comment.

Vic's eyes scanned the sheet.

"Word on the street is there's a new up and coming gang of Latino's called the Sars."

"Sars?" Kate said with a frown. All she knew about Sars was that it was a virus that spread rapidly and killed.

"Soldiers Are Ready for Slaughter," Ronnie said quietly.

"They liken themselves to the illness, too," said Shane, sinking down into the couch and resting his feet on the table in front of him.

"One cough and you're dead." He shrugged. Vic stood up, paper still in his hands.

"Cough?"

"As in turning rat. Anyone rats and they're dead."

"Is that what this is all about?"

"Can't be sure," Vic said. He stood in front of Kate.

"Why you fucking with Lem?"

"I'm not fucking with Lem."

"True. Dutch Boy's the one you're fucking with, I heard." Shane pitched in.

"Christ," Kate breathed, turning away.

"It doesn't matter. I've put in for a transfer." She turned back to Vic, eyes blazing.

"I care enough about Curtis to let him get on with his life without me in his face every day."  
>"Very chivalrous."<p>

"Look, he was the one who ended things," Kate said, snatching back the paper from Vic's hands and folding it into a small, neat square.

"Why am I the one always under scrutiny?"

"You got no idea, do ya?" Shane pitched in. Kate shook her head in disgust and turned to leave just as Claudette walked in with Dutch. Kate looked at him but his eyes refused to meet her; he just stood behind Claudette, staring at the wall opposite.

"That tip's real," she said quickly, striding over to where Vic stood.

"Witnesses confirm armed men are patrolling Almater Street."

"The festival's tonight," Vic said, and Claudette nodded.

"Remember that collar Danny and Julian pulled a few weeks ago?"

"Enrique Scolato?"

"That's the asshole," Claudette confirmed. Kate thought of the Latino man who had refused to come quietly.

"I think he's got something to do with it."

"Jesus…let's get down there," Vic said, walking over to his locker. He pulled open the door and retrieved his holster and gun.

"Hold up," Claudette said. "I'm making Dutch lead on this one."

"But I-"

"You have the experience, Vic," Claudette said, holding up her hands to stop him.

"But Dutch has the integrity."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He'll be here liaising with the Chief and tracking down any cohorts of our man Enrique."

Kate looked at Vic; she could see he was fuming. His whole body was tense; mouth set in a thin line, probably to stop him shooting off from it.

"You'll be down at the scene. Kate, I want you go with the Strike Team. After this case is closed, you'll be transferring back to Sherwood."

"Sherwood?" she said, looking to Vic. He didn't acknowledge her.

"Problem?"

"No Captain," she said.

"I'll do it," Vic said, moving closer to Claudette. He had a smile on his face but his eyes were hard. Furious.

"On one condition. Let Lem back."

"I can't do that-"

"Then I'm not following _his_ lead," he said, pointing to Dutch. Claudette nodded, slowly.

"Fine. Lem comes back for this. Then he completes his suspension."

"That's settled. Well what are we waiting for?" Vic reached into his locker again and retrieved a bulletproof vest, which he tossed to Kate.

"Go get Lemansky."

* * *

><p>Ronnie dictated Lem's address, which she wrote down in her diary. Before Kate knew it, she was driving over to Frant Corner, Queens of The Stone Age blasting from her stereo as she negotiated the late evening traffic.<p>

She knocked heavily on the door. He didn't answer the first time, but she knew he was in because she could hear someone moving about inside.

"Yeah?" he said opening the door. He stopped when he saw Kate, sagged a little against the doorframe.

"Kate, I'm suspended, right? It's been dealt with," and he went to shut the door.

"Is that all I get, Curtis? Really?" she said, her voice trembling. He stopped and looked up at her, sighed. Threw the door open and stood aside.

"Thank you," she said as she walked in. It was a small but cosy home; each room melted into the next, the only secluded ones being the bedroom and the bathroom.

She looked around, surveying her new surroundings. Walked over to the unit and scanned the photographs. One of Curtis with his mom and grandma at his graduation. The Strike Team. Then she saw the photo; she picked it up, smiling and turned around. He looked at her, saw the photo in her hands and his expression softened into a smile.

"God, I remember this. We holed up in that seedy motel just off 66 and biked from morning til night up and down the back roads. You remember?"

"'Course I do," Lem said, walking over and standing next to her. She looked up at him; his smile made him look so young, so carefree. He unfolded his arms and pointed to the photo. Then looked at her expectantly.

"That dog! Following us every time we left the room." She laughed and carefully replaced the photo where it belonged. As she stared at him it all flooded back; those three weeks were beautiful. They biked all day, her holding him around the waist for dear life. At night they would eat and then return to the room. He would lay her down, kiss every inch of her body until she was ready for him. Then he would make love to her, or fuck her depending on his mood. Some nights he would hook his arm around her leg and push it back, enter her and pound into her body, making her come so quickly her whole body was overtaken by the waves of pleasure. Other times he would be slow, exploring her, drawing her into him until they came together.

"So what can I you for?" he asked, moving away slightly. He had a smile on his face but the distance he put between them said it all.

"I've got news."  
>"You and Dutch? Yeah, the Barn's worst kept secret. Kinda already know."<p>

"Curtis I'm sorry. It just happened but it's not happening anymore."

"I have no right to you. You fuck whoever you want, baby girl."

"Don't," she said, holding up a hand. She rubbed her eyes and took a moment to compose herself.

"I'm here to pick you up. Sars are on the move, Claudette cleared you to come back and bust Enrique Scolato."

"Seriously?" he asked, frowning. His face was a picture of confusion; Kate felt he expected more from her. That she had come over to explain, or keening for a fight.

"Seriously."

"Why didn't Vic come?" he asked, crossing to the counter and retrieving his jacket and keys, badge and holster. He secured his holster to his belt, and as he did his top rode up a little. She could see his stomach, the grooves of muscle taut under his skin. She turned away and began to walk to the door.

"Because," she said, deciding it was better to let him find out she was transferring when she had already done it.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate drove and she was glad; concentrating on the road ahead gave her something else to focus on.

"I'm surprised Claudette let me back. She threw one hell of a bitch fit over what happened."

"Claudette? Shocking."

Kate indicated and the pulled out onto the main road running through Farmington.

"We heading straight to Almater?"

"No. Back to the Barn for briefing and then she's turning us loose on them."

"Sweet. God," he breathed, sinking back into his seat, "I can't stand it, not bein' at work."

"You get bored, huh? You never could sit still."  
>"Yeah," Lem said with a smile. "Some things don't change."<p>

"Some things do, though," Kate countered quietly. She indicated and took a left, pulling into the station yard.

When they emerged into the Strike Team room, the others were already in conference. Everyone looked at them; they seemed to have interrupted Dutch mid-speech, because he waved them in, eager to return to having all eyes in him. Lem went to the back of the room and stood; Kate sat in the only available chair, next to Tevan.

"I'll just give a quick re-cap for the latecomers," he said and Kate saw Vic roll his eyes.

"Vic and Shane on the corner of Almater. Ronnie with them, listening in to our CI's conversation with Enrique."  
>"How do we know Enrique will be there?" Shane challenged, sitting back in his chair. Vic watched with interest, folding his arms.<p>

"Even if he's not we can bust a couple of bangers. They can lead us to Enrique," Dutch said, drawing a line in thin air with his finger to illustrate his point.

"I'm not convinced."

"Well let's just try it."

Shane just shrugged in reply.

"Tevan and Claudette on scene, undercover, following the Sars. Uni back-up positioned all around Almater Street."

Tevan and Claudette nodded.

"Lemansky and, uh, McGowan," Dutch said awkwardly. He looked directly at Lem, ignoring Kate.

"I want you on surveillance outside Enrique's place."

"Why can't I be with the team?"

"Because we need someone on surveillance. My initial thought was Kate, but she needs someone to back her up. You can swap out with Shane if you want."

"No," Kate and Shane both said at the same time, with the same defiance.

"Then that's settled. Let's go."

Enrique's place was on Genesis and First; a small, one storey terrace with a battered old Chevy parked outside. It was deserted; and once they had pulled up and settled across the road, Lem pulled out a pair of binoculars and trained his eyes on the front door. They were both packing; Kate a small, snub-nosed revolver. Lem his rifle. Kate had rested hers across her knee, her hands occupied by her radio and pulling herself up to get a better view.

"I forgot how quiet you are on a stakeout," Kate said after half an hour of silence. She had just been watching him; they way his body moved when he though he saw someone, and then slumped back down, resigned when he realised it was nothing. To have him so close was torture and pleasure combined; she could only look but not touch.

"Workin'. My tiny mind can't cope with both things at once," he said. He slumped back down and sighed; that was the fifth person in an hour to pass Enrique's and hesitate at the door, but leave without committing to knocking. Something was definitely going on.

"Shit," he said, looking over at her. She looked at him and smiled.

"What you grinnin' about?"

"I feel like I've gone back four years," she said, taking two candies from the bag on the dashboard. She held out her palm, offering one to him. He took it and slowly began to unwrap the gold paper.

"I hope not. Wouldn't have these babies," he said, lifting his arm and kissing his bicep. Kate laughed.

"They're impressive," she said, raising her eyebrow.

"Tell me, plastic or silicone?"

"Flattery will get you everywhere, McGowan," he replied, popping the candy into his mouth. He looked at her; she was smiling but it wasn't forced as it had been for weeks now. She looked at Lem.

"Well let's face it; you were never a weed in that department."

"You just keep on givin', huh. What you after?" Lem said, bringing his foot up and resting it on the dashboard. He picked up the binoculars and placed them to his eyes backwards.

"Jeez, Kate, you've shrunk," he said, holding out a hand and waving it around blindly. She laughed and put her middle finger up to the lens.

"And you know where you can stick that tiny excuse for a finger."

"Stop being a prick, c'mon. Eyes front," she said, and he reluctantly turned the binoculars and looked out over Enrique's place.

"Oh look."

"What?" Kate said sharply, sitting forward.

"Nothing at all is happening. Dude, shocker," he said, replacing the binoculars on his knee and laughing. They looked at each other and it died away.

"I was surprised," he said.

"By what?" Kate asked, picking up the binoculars from his lap and positioning them over her eyes.

"By how difficult it's been. Having you around."

"I know," she said reluctantly, removing the binoculars and looking at him.

"It's stirred up so much shit. I mean, when I found out you and Dutch-"

"That's not something I want to go over."

"Yeah but Kate, I work with him. And you know. You know how much I love you. Feels like you're rubbing it in my face."

"Sorry." She said. She took a deep breath.

"No, you know what? I'm not sorry. You're the one that should be fucking apologising. You dump me and then give me crap for being with someone else? Hypocrite."

"Fuckin' forget it," he muttered, turning his head away.

"You said love."

"Huh?"

"You said 'you know how much I love you'."

"I meant loved," Lem said after a pause. Kate reached over and slowly took his hand. She curled her fingers around his; rubbed her thumb along his wrist.

"I've missed you, Curtis."

"Don't call me Curtis," he said, pulling his hand away and resting it on his knee. Kate felt shattered; she had read him totally wrong.

Just then her radio flickered into life. Vic's voice crackled through, eaten at by static.

"Shots fired, we have shots fired at the street festival. Requesting back-up, repeat, back-up!"

He fired the car into life and they went.

When they arrived they could see Vic and Tevan hauling a man in cuffs out of the festival. Stalls were laid out crammed with food and drink; there was a rifle shot stall, hook-a-duck and plenty of fast rides.

All Kate could hear was the eerie silence. It was thick with smoke; like walking into no man's land.

Claudette appeared.

"It's over," she said, strolling slowly, without energy. Blood spattered her white shirt.

"Everyone OK Captain?" Lem asked, rushing to her side.

"Hiatt sustained a gunshot wound to the shoulder, but he's gonna be fine. Three civilians didn't make it. A man and two thirteen year olds."

She shook her head. "Shit," she breathed, running her hands over her forehead. "Goddamnit."

"That's not Enrique," Kate said. She looked at the man Vic and Tevan were stuffing into the back of the patrol car; he was slight, lighter skinned then Enrique Scolato.

"That's Heppo Che. His deputy."

"You mean he didn't show?" Lem asked incredulously.

"He didn't show. But we will get him," Claudette said fiercely, her eyes unflinching.

"This isn't the end. Don't come back to the Barn, Lemansky," she added, crossing her arms and looking up at him.

"You're still suspended."

"Sure," he said quietly. To Kate's surprise, he didn't fight back; he didn't flip out or make a scene. He just took his punishment.

"McGowan will take you home. McGowan, it was good to work with you." She finally shook Kate's hand, half-smiled.

Lem and Kate both turned and walked away. He didn't attempt to stop, to go over to Vic and the Strike Team or anyone else. He just seemed to want to get out of there. They drove back to Frant in silence; Lem looking out of the window, watching Farmington go by. Kate with white knuckles from the strength of her grip on the wheel.


End file.
